Till my last breath
by Kittfox
Summary: War takes it all. Sacrifices are made and sometimes witout consent in exchange though there is honor, pride and recognition. Sasunaru


**Disclaimer:**

**Must I state the obvious?**

**Till my breath stops.**

_Till my last breath I'll fight for you_

The village is surrounded by ninjas from the village of sound, rock and snow. So immense the army has grown that the ground outside could not be seen. Naruto stood at the posts watching. His anbu uniform torn and dirtied as well as weather beaten. All the konoha shinobis merely waits while the enemies with their daunting numbers enjoy their fear.

_Till I my heart beats I'll continue on fighting_

It's been three days. It's been three days of non stop fighting and konoha and sand has no more ninjas to spare. Already the new genins and the academy students are forced to fight for their lives. Countless shinobis and commoners are injured and dead. Even with the help of the demon inside his body, 25 year old Naruto did not remain unscathed. He continued to watch as the sea of people outside throw insults at them, waiting for them to come out. This he watched with strange emotion. "It's a good day to die." A familiar voice sounded behind him and he smiled and turned around.

_No questions asks, no arguments I'll continue on_

He saw the faces of what's left of the rookie nine, his mentors and the hokage. "Tsunaide-obaasan, shikamaru, neji, tenten, shino, Iruka-sensei, kakashi-sensei, Sakura and Sasuke. It's nice that you could join me at this wonderful view." Tsunaide snorted at his comment and waved her hand as if swatting a fly. "Why are you smiling gaki? How could you smile at a situation like this?" He only turned his back on them and faced the vast army at the other side still smiling. "It makes me happy that I finally found people who really care for me."

_Why? Because I love you as simple as that._

His made fast few seals and his body flared up with red chakra which as quickly as it came it disappeared. He faced back to his family. Their faces contorted in surprise, anger, confusion, uncertainty and understanding. He smiled, this time different from the fake grins and smiles he masks himself for it was genuine and sincere. There is a thick red shield blocking the whole village of konoha from the outside world and he is outside while his friends pounded furiously at the shield.

He noted each and every one of them and their reactions.

"Naruto!" Sakura, she looked tired beyond compare from the long days slaving at the hospital.

"Gaki!" Tsunaide looked the same if not worse. Too spent she let go of the genjitsu hiding her appearance two days ago in attempt to conserve her chakra for healing.

"naruto! What are you doing!" Surprisingly it was the quiet shino who was crippled on his one leg, neji with a scar running through his eyes, blinded; tenten sporting multiple scars on her body, Iruka who supports a half burned kakashi on his shoulders.

"What the hell dobe!" Sasuke pounded the barrier. Sasuke is far by the rest of them is the most fortunate only to have a few wounds here and there already healed.

But it came to the lazy strategist the understanding. He only nodded his head. "tch. So troublesome to the end. Oi Naruto. Give them the best show you've got." Naruto smiled and nodded in return to the Nara whose arms are broken.

Hinata-chan, gaara, temari, kankorou, chouji, ino, lee, kiba and Jiraiya sensei…How he wished he could see their faces for the last time yet they are all dead.

_I don't need your thanks all I need is your acknowledgment._

"Wha…what! Brat don't tell me you're planning to…" Tsunaide's eyes widened in realization, Naruto only smiled sadly. "You know there is no hope left Baasan. It's either me or the whole village. I would show them the pride and strength of Konohagakure till the end."

He made a turn to head off but was stopped with the frantic pounding and calling of his name with such desperation. He wouldn't have if not for the person calling it.

"Dobe…At least take me with you. Let me fight with you. Don't leave…." Sasuke muttered the two words with desperation and sorrow. The blond's eyes softened and he places his palm on the transparent barrier. In the other side Sasuke did the same almost as if they are touching. Naruto turned his gaze to the others. Iruka is crying…

"Why? Why are you risking your life for these people? The people who had hated you and looked upon you as a demon? I wouldn't be surprised if you had left this village at earlier years yet you're willing to die to save this village." It was neji who asked.

"Why?" He turned his gaze back to Sasuke. "Because I love you…" The brunette's eyes widened. Naruto turned his gaze to the rest of them and smiled. "Because I love all of you. Sayonara…"He closed his eyes and he disappeared in a yellow blur.

_You people have given that to me and I'm happy. So happy._

His body is covered with wounds. Deep and shallow. His internal organs are damaged yet his bones are still okay. He continued to fight the whole army by himself. He threw a rasengan at the left effectively killing of a dozen shinobi or so. A kunai was struck at his back yet still he persisted.

The enemies' summonses appear. A snow wolf, a rock golem and a snake. He made a summon of his own yet they serve as defense as well as offence to the other soldiers while he faces the beasts.

The two had been disposed of, it was only Orochimaru and the snake Manda was left. 'go down…' he kept on attacking. He is spending his last energy. The dying light of the flickering candle.

'if you don't my heart would stop.'

He attacked Orochimaru while his multiple kagebunshins became his army and attacked the others. 'Keep fighting so that I could stop myself from thinking the pain.'

The sannin is thrown to the air only to be flung back to the ground with a Naruto 80,000 hit combo. 'As long as I could move my body…as long as I could breathe…'

At the village walls, His friends are pounding the barrier. Jutsu's are made to break it only to be neutralized. It is Sasuke who is far the one who panics the most. "DOBE!"

'…as long as my will stands….as long as my spirit remains inside of me I will fight…'

Orochimaru held the wound at his stomach. Blood flows freely, he asks. "How? How could you still stand and fight? You're body tissues are torn, your internal organs are damaged and you've lost so much blood. HOW!"

Naruto was high at the air when he answered. All his replicas as well as his summons poofed away. "A konoha shinobi never falls down to his knees in front of the enemy."

In his hands he gathered his last remnants of his chakra.

'Just one more….this is the last…my last.'

In his mind flashed the faces of the people he held precious and he smiled in finality. One hand swirls a huge ball of blue chakra while the other red. 'Sasuke…'

"Furthermore…the people I love, the village I love gives me strength. This is your end Orochimaru!" He let go of the two spheres and threw it to the ground where it was met by the sannin as well as the enemy shinobis. The earth shook and everything and everyone was blinded by the light.

"NARUTO!" It was the only thing heard louder than the blast.

Sasuke felt his knees weaken as if he wants to fall to the ground. The shockwave of the two powers, Naruto's and the kyubbi has gone after a few seconds the barrier shielding the village of leaves broke. He immediately jumped down form the wall to the battle grounds. Dust flew everywhere almost making the ability of breathing and seeing impossible. He coughed and continued forward where he last saw the blond. "NARUTO!" He called as well as did the others who had followed his example.

A strong gust of wind blew bringing along with it the dust. Finally they could see. There was nothing left in the battle field. No bodies, weapons, or anything. Sasuke only continued to run, sakura beside and the hokage and his jounin and chunin teachers behind him. At the distance he could make out the back of the blond and he sighed in relief. He could feel that the others felt relief as well. "Oi Naruto!"

The blond didn't answer yet he still stood motionless at where he's at. The four of them neared and called his name yet still he won't answer. Sasuke at each step that he takes felt the feel of dread grow. He let's his steps slow down until he's only but a meter away. The others seem to think the same. They closed to the blond and Sasuke lays a comforting hand to the blonde's shoulder. "Oi. Naruto. Answer us when we call you dobe." He made a move to turn the blond when he stopped. His breath hitched and he immediately lets go and went in front his former teammate. Sakura and Tsunaide bursts to tears. Kakashi looked away, Iruka choked down a sob and he felt his heart skip a beat.

'Naruto is dead…he's dead…he's dead.' That's the only thing running at the young Uchiha's mind. That is until he paid closer inspection of the body. The a small breeze blew and moved the golden hair of the of the owner's face showing the world a sight that would be forever recorded in the history books. Slowly Sasuke smiled. What he saw didn't ease the pain of lossing the person he cherished the most but it did in some way made him feel better.

"Stop crying. Everyone look at his face. It is the face of our hero who surpassed all previous and even coming hokages." His voice once more emotionless yet if you'd pay better attention you could detect a hint of warmth and pride. All the others looked. All the ninjas looked. All of the villagers looked as the sun burst out from the clouds and shines it's rays down to the hero of konoha.

It was soon written at the books and here was quoted. _"He died standing with his back straight. The wind toyed with his golden locks. His once bright clear blue eyes are dulled and empty as a sign of death yet his brows are knit together. His jaws are clenched and his lips are pressed to a thin line, all in all his face only marks the look of grim unwavering determination. His hands are at his sides clenched tightly even at death and his head is raised upwards to what would be marked as pure confidence. Uzumaki Naruto the greatest shinobi and most pure soul of the leaf died proudly and majestically. It was later known that Naruto was the son of Yondaime who has also died in a suicide attack. Naruto's face is carved above all the other Hokages at the hokage mountain. Young and old, from his own village and from the other far villages, people came and assisted at the carving as well as his burial. Uzumaki Naruto is far the most brightest flame who carried the wheel of fire of the whole fire country and even the rest of the shinobi world and I am very grateful to have ever met such man and become his friend, rival, successor and lover."_

_-Rokudaime-_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

In later years Sasuke became Hokage serving the village for the rest of his time. He was never married and died in battle. He was buried right next to the grave of Uzumaki Naruto which was never running out of flowers from his friends, the villagers and his previous lover. Tsunaide died in old age, Sakura married Shikamaru and both had two sons that grew up to be one of the most talented and wise ninjas there is. They are named as Ssisuke and Nato. Neji replaced Sasuke's position and became the first blind hokage. Iruka and kakashi became lovers. In later years Iruka died in cancer and Kakashi followed his death by taking his own life in grief. Tenten became the most known weapon master as well as blacksmith and as for Shino he had moved to the forests and became a hermit.

&&&&&&

120 years later

A young blond boy with whisker like marks on his cheeks ran at the road heading for the Mountain laughing. Behind him fallowing is a brunette boy by his age with pale complexion. "Hurry up sasu-chan!" The blond boy called as he climbed up the hokage mountain. "Be careful Naru-chan! Wait for me you moron!" The brunette answered back. The blond only snickered and sighed as he reached their destination and sat down. The brunette slowed down and sat beside him. It was their favorite spot. They are sitting at the top of Mt. Hokage where all the faces of the previous Hokage are carved. The mountain is almost full with the faces yet none dares to carve a face beside the Greatest hero who saved Konoha many years ago in sign or great reverence and respect. And this is where they exactly sat, above the head of the once container of the fox demon.

"Someday sasu-chan. Someday I'll surpass all the Hokages too and even the man I was named after for." The blond leaned his head to the other boy's shoulder. The brunette wrapped his arms at the whiskered boy's hips. The blond only looked up and face the other. "You'll always be beside me forever won't you Sasuke?" The boy named Sasuke smiled. "You're such a moron Naruto. Of course I will be." The blond pulled away and punched the brunette's shoulder lightly. He pouts and huffed. "Stop calling me moron you bastard."

Sasuke smirked. "Then stop calling me bastard idiot."

"Ass hole."

"Dumb-ass."

"Selfish bastard"

"Absolute moron."

"Sasuke! You're mean!"

There was only laughter heard and the few exchange of insult as the sun sets at the distance.

**Owari**


End file.
